Petit malin !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Dans la quatrième partie de l'épisode Frontier in Space , de la série classique avec le Troisième Docteur, on peut voir à 18mn27, le Docteur désarmer le Maître d'un coup de sa ceinture. Quelques amis whovians et moi même avons déliré sur cette scène et voici la mini fic qui en est sortie.


Pour planter le décor : le Maître vient d'enfermer Jo Grant, dans le sas donnant sur l'espace. Il menace le Docteur de l'éjecter, s'il ne se rend pas. Le Docteur surgit et désarme le Maître d'un coup de sa ceinture.

* * *

« Quel petit malin tu fais, Docteur ! »

Le Maître recule en se tenant la main. La ceinture du Docteur vient de claquer et de faire tomber son arme. Il frotte la marque rouge qui est apparue sur ses doigts et la regarde un instant. Puis il relève la tête et dit, dans un souffle :

« Recommence !

-Quoi ? fait le Docteur sans comprendre.

-Le coup de ceinture, recommence ! »

Sa voix est basse, vibrante. Il ne quitte pas le Docteur du regard. Un regard que celui-ci ne lui a jamais vu.

En une seconde, son arme est à nouveau pointée.

« Recommence ! » répète-t-il encore, avec une certaine impatience cette fois-ci.

Le Docteur hésite. Le canon se lève, menaçant, et vise sa tête. Le coup part. La balle effleure son oreille, y laissant une minuscule trace rouge d'où perle une gouttelette de sang.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Recom … Aaah ! »

La ceinture a claqué à nouveau et le pistolet heurte le sol en explosant dans un second tir. La deuxième balle touche le Maître à la tempe y creusant un sillon peu profond dans la peau. Il y porte sa main gauche, tandis que la droite s'orne d'une autre marque recouvrant la première.

Il regarde ses doigts, les trouve plein de sang. Du sang qui coule aussi sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as … tué ?! » murmure-t-il, incrédule.

Et il tombe, évanoui, de façon presque élégante, comme au ralenti.

Le Docteur se précipite et se penche sur lui, mettant un genou à terre. Puis il fait claquer sa langue en secouant la tête.

« Ttt ! Ttt ! Ttt ! Mauviette ! C'est à peine une égratignure ! »

Sortant son mouchoir, il éponge la petite plaie, lorsqu'il se sent saisi par la nuque et attiré vers le bas.

« Tu me fais mal ! » grince le Maître, le regardant de très près, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur.

« Mmmh ! » fait celui-ci, tentant de repousser son vieil ennemi sans y parvenir, tellement sa poigne est solide.

« Allons, laisse-toi faire, tu en as envie, toi aussi ! susurre le blessé, relâchant à peine son étreinte pour parler.

-Mais non ! Mmmm … on ! »

Au raz du sol, une lutte entremêle deux silhouettes, dont l'une, plus petite et entièrement habillée de noir, semble déployer une force insoupçonnée.

« Mais laisse-moi ! … Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? … As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

Les mots du Docteur sont entrecoupés de grognements de colère. Son adversaire se tortille et lui glisse entre les doigts comme une anguille, ne lui laissant pas la chance de tenter une de ces prises de karaté vénusien qui le ferait repartir dans les pommes. Il ne parvient pas à éviter les baisers piqués partout sur son visage et surtout sur sa bouche. Les yeux du Maître sont allumés d'une convoitise insensée.

« Au fond … tu as raison … c'est meilleur … comme ça ! » halète-t-il.

C'est le désir, plus que le combat, qui hache ses paroles et lui coupe la respiration. Tout en empêchant le Docteur de lui échapper, enserrant ses jambes dans les siennes dans un étau d'acier, il s'applique à déchirer la chemise au jabot de dentelle.

« Faisons … disparaître … cet habit … ridicule ! »

Il réussi à dégager le haut du torse et serre le Docteur contre lui, embrassant ses épaules et son cou.

Celui-ci a enfin pu trouver une brèche et ses doigts se posent sur la nuque du Maître, là où il lui suffirait d'appuyer à peine pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

« Vas-y, Docteur, fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » le défie-t-il entre deux caresses.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Docteur ! Docteur ! Vous allez bien ? Sortez-moi de là ! »

La voix de Jo Grant leur parvient, étouffée par plusieurs centimètres de paroi métallique.

« Il faudrait peut-être libérer Jo. » soupire le Docteur, sans grande conviction. Au milieu de leurs vêtements éparts, les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle, en se tenant toujours enlacés.

« Mmh ? Peut-être … » exhale le Maître. Il a les yeux fermés, la tête au creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ennemi. Le sourire qui éclaire son visage a quelque chose de pervers et d'angélique en même temps.

« … mais pas tout de suite. » ajoute-t-il. Sa main glisse le long du torse du Docteur en direction de son ventre.


End file.
